1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable apparatus for oral or parenteral adjustable volume, multi-dose administration of fluids such as medications, vitamins, nutrients, and other remedial or preventive compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for inoculating or orally force medicating livestock involves the use of a semi-rigid plastic container that serves as a reservoir for liquid medication. The container typically contains up to approximately three quarts of hand mixed or premixed medication. The medication is poured into the container and capped with a lid having a flexible plastic hose attachment. The container is inverted and strapped to a user's back. The medication is fed from the bottle through the flexible plastic hose to a gun-type multi-dose hypodermic or drench syringe allowing adjustable volume dosages. Many animals are inoculated or treated with the same needle or drenching apparatus. The use of a container that holds many inoculations or treatments is beneficial because individual doses do not have to be prepared for each animal and the person administering the medication is free to move about without restriction.
During use, however, a vacuum is often developed in the system because it is typically air-tight and the semi-rigid plastic container does not collapse. As medication is removed from the container, a vacuum is created and the syringe tends to suck air into the container since the passage through the needle constitutes the only vent in the system. This is an undesirable result because it affects the subsequent amount of medication to be administered and makes it possible for air to be injected into the animal.
Notwithstanding indications to the contrary, it is common practice that after the last animal is inoculated or treated, the medication remaining in the system is dispensed back into the container for later use. If the remaining medication is not to be used for an extended period of time, the medication may be poured into another container and the plastic container rinsed and stored. There is typically little effort or concern expended with respect to sanitation, shelf-life expiry, contamination with previous contents, and cleanliness. It is common practice, notwithstanding indications to the contrary, to pour different medications in the container without cleansing the equipment, often causing contamination. This conventional method of inoculating or orally force medicating livestock presents a significant risk of injection abscesses and secondary infection, often resulting in death, impaired weight gain and poor meat quality.